The Beginning of the Story
by seeleybaby
Summary: A 'prequel' to the show. How Booth and Brennan met.


"**I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan" the publisher slid the manuscript back across the table. "It still just needs a little work, that's all."**

"**Be more specific, please." Brennan frowned. "A little work is hardly a measurable variable."**

**  
"For a first try, the book is good, the quality of your vocabulary is obvious" the publisher swallowed and looked away, wondering why she was the one who'd volunteered to bear the bad news. **_**Because if she gets it together, this story could make millions… **_**"It just lacks…and this isn't coming from me, you know I LOVED it, but…there are some who think it lacks…a bit of a **_**spark**_**, you know?"**

**Brennan crossed her arms. "I'm sure I don't know."**

**Hmmm…. "Well, the focus groups thought that the character, Kathy Reichs, they thought she was too independent. That she was actually kind of lonely—"**

"**That's ridiculous" Brennan interrupted. "She is a perfectly well rounded, totally self sufficient woman of science. Your assessments, based on this 'focus group', are preposterous."**

"**Please…just think about it, okay?" the publisher sighed. "And believe me when I tell you that this story will not be published unless you do."**

"**Fine" Brennan stood up, indicating an end to the meeting. "I'll think about it" she called back as she left the restaurant.**

**The publisher turned and smiled awkwardly. "Check, please?"**

**---b&b---**

_**Three weeks later…a very crowded FBI conference room.**_

"**So, Booth…I know you've heard about the new liaison, right? This one is cold as **_**ice**_**."**

**Booth smirked and leaned against the back table. "Is that right?"**

"**Yeah" Davis shrugged. "I've never actually**_** met**_** her…but I've heard horror stories."**

"**Come on, Davis" Booth scoffed. "She can't be THAT bad." He cracked his knuckles with his palm. "I'd love a shot at her." **

"**You're crazy…" Davis shook his head and stepped aside as the pretty dark haired woman passed them. "You want to work with Dr. Brennan?"**

**Booth just laughed and nodded. "Why not? I've always been able to charm a good grade out of the old science teacher types."**

"**Well if you do manage to get her to let you last a week, you'll be agent of the year for sure."**

**Booth grinned and winked. "That's right…new parking space, baby."**

**b&b**

_**One hour later…same conference room.**_

**Booth clapped politely as the presentation came to a close, but he was anxious to get out of the room. Way too stuffy and political. He was a field agent, baby, and that's how he liked it. Solo for life, the man with the gun.**

"**Excuse me" a woman next to him spoke up, and he paused, looking at her in surprise.**

"**Can I help you?"**

**She smiled slightly then, and nodded. "Yes. I actually overheard you speaking about the new FBI liaison from the Jeffersonian."**

**Booth chuckled and grinned, trying to slyly determine exactly what shade of blue this new woman's eyes were. "Yeah, she's a real pill, from what I hear" he winked conspiratorily. "But apparently she's smart as hell, you know? Almost makes all the crap worth it. I might just have to ask her to assist me one of these times."**

"**Is that so?" the woman grinned. "Well, I can help you with that, actually."**

**Booth was surprised, but smiled. Bonus. "What, do you work for her or something?" he nudged her arm, "The taskmistress lets her little minions out of her sight, does she?"**

**There was a flinch of something in her eyes, but she recovered quickly and nodded. "Indeed." She began walking to the door, but turned at the last minute. "Next time you have a case you can't solve, bring it by the Jeffersonian. I'm sure she'll be happy to…**_**assist**_**."**

**Booth gave her a little salute and smiled. "Will do…thanks for putting in a good word for me."**

**The woman nodded. "Sure thing…"**

"**Bren, what is with you this afternoon?" Angela asked her as she hustled behind her friend. "You're on overdrive."**

**Brennan shrugged. "Nothing is 'up' with me, I'm just working, like always…"**

"**Hmmm…I don't buy it."**

"**Once again" Brennan opened her arms and indicated. "There's nothing to buy. But there is still plenty to **_**do**_**, so…"**

**Angela tilted her head to the side in acknowledgement. "Okay, but we are getting a drink tonight. It's Friday…and we are going to have some fun. Comprendo?"**

**Brennan nodded, then called after her. "Actually, comprendo means 'I understand', not 'do you understand'…that would be…"**

**Angela just held up her hand and shook her head.**

**Brennan paused and nodded. "Drinks, later."**

**---b&b---**

"**I don't understand why you can't just relax and have FUN" Angela shouted over the din of the bar, grabbing two more drinks for them.**

"**I am having fun, Angela…this is an incredibly enlightening experience." Brennan took her drink and sipped it. "There are so many ritual mating dances going on, I don't even know where to begin."**

"**How about you begin by asking one of those hotties to go back to your place for a little mating and dancing, hmmm?"**

"**Angela….no" Brennan chuckled. "That's…oh…" Brennan paused and Angela about ran into her.**

"**That's what, sweetie?" Angela asked her, then stopped just as suddenly. "Oh, my."**

**Brennan straightened her shoulders and kept walking toward their table, her countenance perfectly composed by the time they sat down.**

"**Bren…I KNOW you were looking at the same guy I was. Holy cow!" Angela turned again to check out the best pair of shoulders she'd seen in the continental US. **

"**Angela, stop being absurd" Brennan waved her off. "He's that FBI guy I was telling you about."**

**Angela's eyes bugged from her head. "THAT'S the guy you're playing a trick on?" She gasped and inhaled sharply again. "Oh my GOD!"**

"**What?"**

"**Brennan, you didn't tell me he was a hunk of amazing."**

**Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, he's WAY too cocky. He had the nerve to tell me that he'd ask Dr. Brennan to **_**assist**_** him on a case" **

**Just then, the man at the bar turned, almost as if he could hear them. His eyes scanned the room, and caught on the blue eyes from before.**

**Angela watched in fascination as Brennan raised a perfect eyebrow and nodded slightly. The man nodded once himself, then tossed some bills on the bar before heading out the door.**

"**Sweetie…" Angela pulled in a deep breath. "Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie…"**

"**What?" Brennan shrugged.**

"**What?" Angela's eyebrows rose. "Mr.' F.B.I-can't believe how tight that ass is' just gave you the single nod, and you say 'what?'??" She sighed. "I really don't get you, you know that, right?"**

"**I resent what you are implying, Ange. Sure…I suppose upon closer review, I will admit that he's very well…structured."**

**Angela snorted, and Brennan rolled her eyes. **

"**But…obviously he's a total Neanderthal, so…I'm not interested in anything except proving him wrong about me."**

**Angela laughed and nodded. "Well, that is something I would also pay to see. And even you can't deny there was a spark."**

**Brennan coughed on her ice. "What did you say?"**

"**Spark, sweetie" Angela handed her a napkin, then motioned for Brennan to follow her to the dance floor. "You **_**know**_**….spark!"**

**--b&b--**

**Two weeks later, Booth adjusted his sunglasses on his face, smoothing his hand over his hair as he parked in the visitor parking spot. He gave himself a little wink and charm, then exited the SUV. Whistling slightly, he tapped the file he'd brought with him against his gray pants as he entered what must be the lab. Oh, this place was way, WAY too science-y for his taste, but, ah, when in Rome, right?**

**All of a sudden alarms began going off, and Booth felt hands clasp on his arms, pulling him back.**

"**Hey…wait!" he tried to pull loose. "I'm FBI…" he searched frantically around the room, then finally saw her, Ms. Blue Eyes. She was standing with her arms crossed, watching everything unfold. "I know her!" he tried to point.**

**The guards paused and looked at one another.**

"**You know Dr. Brennan?" one asked.**

**Booth swallowed, his eyes widening. "**_**That**_**'s Dr. Brennan?" Damn…**

"**Dr. Brennan…" the other guard called. "What should we do?"**

**She just shrugged. "Take him to the holding room. I'll be there when I have time."**

**The guards laughed a bit, but escorted the surprised agent to the guarded room.**

**---b&b---**

**Brennan took her sweet time getting to the holding room, and when she got there, her visitor was none too pleased with the arrangement.**

"**You had NO right to do this!" he palmed the back of his neck as he paced, "What is **_**wrong**_** with you?"**

**Brennan shrugged a shoulder. "I just thought you'd like to see the…how did you put it…" she pretended to consider, "the **_**taskmistress**_** at work."**

**Agent Booth stopped pacing and looked at her. "I admit, that was a cheap shot." He grinned, "Not as cheap as you locking me in here, though…" his hands opened, "But I'll forgive you. Come on…let's get out of here, huh? Go get something to eat or something? I know a **_**great**_** place called Wong Foos…"**

**Brennan just raised her eyebrows at his attempt to charm her, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I think not, Mr. Booth."**

"**Agent Booth" he countered and stepped closer. "**_**Special**_** Agent, actually."**

"**Well" she took a step closer to him. "Isn't that **_**special.**_**"**

"**It is" another step from him until the file in his hand brushed against both his leg and hers. "So now how's about you let me out of here, and we talk about this **_**case**_**…" He pulled the file up, and hid a smile as her eyes followed the movement, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. She reached for the file, but he stepped back. "Nope…nopey, nopey, Bones Lady…" he grinned, "You gotta ask nicely."**

**Brennan just shrugged and turned to leave the room. "Fine, figure it out on your own."**

**Booth slid past her quickly enough to exit the room before her, the file shoved between their two bodies. "Okay, okay…fine. I give…I need you to assist me."**

**Brennan just chuckled and kept walking.**

"**What?" Booth called after her, and she turned. **

"**I don't **_**assist**_** anyone…not even **_**Special**_** Agents" **

**He chuckled and narrowed his eyes. "Is that so, **_**Bones**_**…"**

**Her shoulders stiffened and she paused as she walked up the steps.**

_**Note to self**_**, Booth thought, **_**get one of those card thingys**_**….**

"**Don't call me Bones" she repeated, and he just nodded. **

"**Sure thing, Bones" he turned on his heel and started walking away. "But just so you know…you either work with me, or nobody." **

**He didn't need to turn around to see her frown, but he held up his dark sunglasses just right to see her staring daggers into his back. Oh yeah…this was going to be fun.**

**--b&b--**

**Six weeks later…**

"**Dr. Brennan" the publisher stood. "It's so nice to see you."**

**Brennan acknowledged the handshake, then sat down . "Well?"**

**The publisher grinned. "I don't know what's happened, but…they LOVE it. Andy Lister?" she fanned herself. "Talk about spark…"**

**Brennan clenched her teeth and picked up her glass of water. "Terrific."**


End file.
